In Patent Literature 1, the following is suggested: a multi air conditioner including an outdoor unit, and a first indoor unit and a second indoor unit which are respectively connected to the outdoor unit and are disposed in different rooms. In the multi air conditioner disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the earliest operation instruction to either the first indoor unit or the second indoor unit is prioritized. For example, when a heating operating mode is instructed to the second indoor unit while a cooling operation is performed by the first indoor unit in response to an instruction to perform the cooling operating mode having been sent to the first indoor unit, the cooling operation of the first indoor unit is maintained, and the second indoor unit is kept in an operation stop state.